The man of luck
by Shadow Dreamer 10
Summary: A man loses his brother and gets dragged into a mission. Will they live? All I know is this is gonna need one lucky bastard
1. Chapter 1

**-(PoV - Jack Aaran****)-**

My brother and I were sitting in silence when I heard my brother calling my name, "Jack."

I looked up at him and said "yeah?"

"Why does the darkness not affects us?" He asked with mild concern and curiosity.

"I don't know Drake it could be any number of things but usually it affects the dead." He looked at me and yawned "You should get some sleep." I turned to the window seeing an Obscuro walking outside stop and turn towards us grin in a predatory manner and then walk off "you're gonna need it."

He yawns again and gets in bed muttering a tired "Goodnight." as he slept I kept watch thinking about that obscuro a man or woman infected by shadow usually they're mindless beasts but occasionally you get one that's clever. 'I never liked the clever obscuros they make serial killers look like babies playing with toys.' an hour into my watch I nearly jumped when I hear the cold chuckle of a hunter behind me. time seemed to freeze around me as I thought about hunters, Skeletons infected by shadow with a cloak and scythe.I turned around to try to warn Drake to run but all I could get out was a call of "Drake!" Before I got stabbed by the hunters. I heard a primal yell of rage and saw the hunter get ripped apart by an explosion of light. Drake caught me before I hit the ground saying "come on Jack you've taken on far worse than hunters this can't be what kills you!" I looked at him and told him "Fin- *cough* find the merchant Drake he'll get you out of this hell." he looked at me tears coming down his cheeks. "Goodbye brother I will make sure that your death is not in vain." with that I draw my last breath.

* * *

**-(PoV - Drake Aaran)-**

'Requiescat in Pace brother' I stand up wiping my tears off my face in silence. I hear the window smash nearby. "What the hell?" I say as I see a container on the ground. I bend down and pick it up standing back up as I open the box. In the box is a phone "Who the bloody hell would throw a phone through a window?" I almost jumped when it started ringing. I picked it up and answered "Hello?" I heard a raspy voice "'Hello?' yourself stranger where's Jack?" I responded sadly "he's dead." I heard him say "Must've been a hunter, only thing that could kill him. How are you still alive? the hunter would've killed you as well." I glared at the spot the hunter was and growled out "I killed the bastard." I heard a voice in and a voice behind me "I'm too late ... he's dead." i charged at the intruder and pinned him against the wall. "What are you doing here?" I could feel him struggle "I was here to save Jack Umbra but I was too late now, who are you?" I growled out rage burning "I'm his brother and you best hope that the beast doesn't rip you to shreds." I could feel the beast clawing it's way out of it's cage I backed up from the intruder and Started to feel my skeleton shift, pop, break, reshape themselves.

* * *

My eye's drifted open slowly as I saw metallic walls and I could hear the steady beep of a heart monitor "You're awake." I look over to see the intruder "So you survived the beast congratulations intruder." he looked confused then he understood "The name's Rip Hunter. It wasn't difficult to survive the beast with him being preoccupied by the obscuros." I smacked my head "they must have been attracted by my shifting and Drake's death." I pause in silence for a while as the emotions hit me. "I'm sorry I wasn't in time to save Drake, he was a goodman." Rip said with a mournful smile "yes he was, I killed the hunter that killed him so there's nothing I can do." I smile sadly thankful that the hunter is dead "The hunters are like Hitmen people hire them to kill." I could feel my rage Flaring up again "Who killed Drake who set the mark?" 'I will kill whoever did it' "the man you're looking for is vandal savage." I Tighten my fist sparks of fire jumping off my fist. "**He will beg me for**** mercy**." I saw my eyes bursting in flame. "You could join the legends in ending savage." I look at Rip and then Laugh darkly "Yeah I'll join these legends." he seemed surprised and said "well then let's meet the crew on the bridge."

* * *

**In the Bridge ...**

"Oh great another violent brute." said a gray haired man "You try surviving obscuros and see how you survive old man." He seemed confused "Obscuro?" asked a black haired man "An obscuro is a man or woman who's been infected by the darkness, they're usually mindless beasts but occasionally you come across a clever one who savours the death they make a serial killer look like little children playing with toys." I saw him shiver "Now the name's Drake Umbra patron of Tymora. What's your names?" "Ray Palmer nice to meet you." he puts his hand out for a handshake which I take and shake. "Snart ... Leonard Snart." I shake his hand "Mick Rory resident pyro." I shake his hand saying "Got something in common." "Carter hall and Kendra saunders." I shake both their hands "Jefferson jackson." I shake his hand "Martin stein" I shake his hand saying "sorry for losing my temper" "Sarah Lance" I shake her hand Rip Claps his hands "now that introductions are in order we should get on to stopping savage." I growl "We shouldn't just stop him we need to decimate make him feel his death in every cell. Would he survive getting nuke dropped on him?" Ray started freaking out saying "You can't just drop a nuke on anyone you don't like." I start laughing hysterically "'Don't like' try hate. I don't want savage to simply die I want him to suffer I want to see the look on his face as he realizes that he's losing his life blood and is gonna die soon" The flames of my rage were swallowing my body. I started raising in the air the flames growing until _***BOOM***_ I see a spell book drop out of the air and drop into my hands. I open and read the Title. "No way!"


	2. Chapter 2

_I see a spell book drop out of the air and drop into my hands. I open and read the Title. "No way!"_

* * *

**-(PoV - Drake Aaran)-**

"It's a book of all the spells a magic user could need Including those of the darker variety and their counters." I heard a voice say that we were going to St. Roch 1975. I sat down and buckled up. I've been on planes and let me tell you this was 10x worse. when it was done I stood up ... Well I tried to instead I crashed to the floor "Ow." I tried to stand up again and managed to stand straight I strapped my spellbook to my side. I decide to stay at the waverider to guard it from harm and keep jax company. "So how'd you get on this ship." He said "I got roofied by grey." I wince "how did you not smack him upside the head?" He stared at me like I was crazy "He's an old man If I hit him he may get knocked down and not get back up." My eyes widen "I didn't think of it that way." ***BOOM*** "What the hell's happening gideon?" "It would seem chronos is attacking the ship." I clap my hands together "_Healing light I call to you heal those around me!_" An aura of light exploded around me. I run to the cargo bay to open the door and start lobbing fire balls at chronos. He was hit by them and knocked back. I saw the others run into the wave rider. I closed the door and yelled "Gideon take off to the temporal zone!" Rip was surprised Gideon Didn't say no instead saying "Certainly ." I breathed a sigh of relief. "captain is in the medbay." I say to Rip "Take me with you I may be able to heal him." He looked like he was about to deny it but instead decided to say "come with me." I followed him praying for good fortune from Tymora. When we reach the med bay I walk over to Aldus And clap my hands together "_Healing Light I call on you to heal this Teacher of History_." I could see him be healed but not by much. "I only delayed the inevitable I'm sorry aldus I can't save you." I can't heal him but I can numb his pain "_Morpheus I call on you to numb this professor's pain_." "He's only got a day to live rip." I decide to go rest in my room. I fall asleep not knowing what I would see as I slept soundly that night.


End file.
